User blog:Agent ND/Chapter Three: A Discovery
Chapter Three: A Discovery The next morning, Tilith said goodbye to the Heroes and Jake. “Be careful.” Atro said. “I’m always careful.” She replied, “I’m going to ask Lucius why he didn’t tell me to come meet you right off the bat. See you later!” “Ok, we need to figure out where those monsters came from and make sure more don’t follow suit,” Vargas said, “Lance, you’re with me. Atro, go with Magress. Eze, Selena and Jake, you three go together. We will meet up tomorrow evening. Good luck.” They then went out the door, climbed the stairs and split up. Vargas and Lance climbed down the cliff to go South, Atro and Magress went North-West, and the other three went North-East. As Vargas and Lance made their way down the cliff, a small ledge Vargas was standing on gave-way. Lance, being a warrior of the earth element, quickly shot a vine down as a rope and wrapped it around Vargas’ leg, and then pulled him up to the ledge he was standing on. “Thanks,” Vargas said, “I probably would have died had you not done that.” “No problem,” Lance replied, “That’s what teammates are for.” The two then continued down the cliff. Magress and Atro came to a clearing when they saw a Sparky. Magress quickly vanquished the creature. But as soon as he did, more of them came out of the grass, along with some Mossys. “Ooh,” Atro said, “a ‘challenge.’” Just then, two King Mossys and two King Sparkys came out of the grass. “Yeah,” Magress said, “a challenge. I’ll take the Sparkys and the King Mossys, you take the rest.” “Got it.” Atro replied. They then charged the demons. After a long fight and a few “shocking” bites later, the demons were dead. “Ok,” Magress said, “we need to keep moving.” Atro nodded. They then continued on. Eze, Selena and Jake had been walking through dense forest for a long time and hadn’t seen anything. “Maybe we should turn back, see if the others have found anything.” Eze said. “No,” Selena said, “Vargas said tomorrow evening, not tonight.” “Yeah, who knows? Jake said, “We could be just a few hundred yard from finding something…” They emerged from the forest, and in front of them was a huge cliff-face, with a large opening to a cave. “Should we go inside?” Jake asked. “No, we need everyone for this.” Selena said, “This could be their main HQ. We can’t risk going inside. Jake, Tilith said that you should be able to use all six elements, correct?” “Yeah, why?” “We need to leave some sort of a trail so we can find our way back. Maybe you can leave a trail of light?” “Well, I’m not very experienced with this stuff, but I sure can try.” Jake unsheathed his sword, pointed it at the ground, and it shot out a bright light that seemed to float in the air on its own. Back at the Heroes home, Jake stopped, sheathed his sword, and almost fell to the ground. Eze caught him. “Easy.” He said. Selena helped him too. They got him inside and put him on the couch. “What happened?” Selena asked. “I’m just really tired. That is really draining.” Jake said wearily. “I bet,” Eze said, “I don’t think I could do that. Do you need anything?” “A bit of something to eat and a glass of water please.” “Can do.” Eze ran into the kitchen, got a glass of water and an apple, and ran back into the other room. “Here.” “Thanks.” Jake drank the water in one go, and ate the apple pretty fast. “Ok, I feel a little bit better. I think what I need now is sleep. (Yawn)” “Yeah,” Selena said tiredly, “I think we all need some sleep. We are going to be very busy tomorrow.” All three of them then went to bed. Lance and Vargas decided they should stop for the night. Lance slept in a tree, and Vargas slept on the ground next to a campfire he made. Magress and Atro found a place to sleep to. Atro made a ball of light so they could see something if they were attacked. Back in the cave, something was happening. A strange voice said, “Find the Summoner, and bring him here. If we don’t get him out of the way soon, our plan could be ruined. Category:Blog posts